


Where the Water Darken by Shadow

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anti Aqua can command Terra-Gaurdian, Based on an AU, F/M, I expecting this story would be long as a warrior cat novella, Other, Terra-Gaurdian allow her to control him, There might be other characters added later on, beauty and the beast sort of story type, extential crisis, kingdom hearts 3 spoiler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Tainted by the darkness that turned her into an abomination. Aqua was ready to give into the darkness because she think there is no hope in saving her. Until she made a strange discovery that changes everything. Somehow her new dark ability able to make a special connection with a monstrous creature she have fought ten years ago.With this newfound strength, Aqua can use the dark creature called Guardian under her command. Giving her an opportunity to finally to get out of the realm of darkness at long last.Disclaimer: The following contain spoiler for Kingdom Hearts 3. There might be grammar errors that I missed, so please don't be afraid to pointed out. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Bubbles almost blind her visions. Trailing away to the surface as she sink deeper to the watery depth. She couldn't swim up because of her body is paralyzed by the impact when she hit the water not so long ago. She remember experiencing a brief moment of an unbearable pain that course through her until her body became numb by it. Even her vision start to fade into black as her mind struggle to stay conscious.

Aqua doesn’t know what is happening to her. Until she sense something spreading in her heart. Making the process. She stare down at her own chest, and see a blackish purple blotch made from darkness appear. Staining her entire halter top and straps like ink, also continue span to other parts of her body. Then streams pinkish-purple smoke trailing off from her and mix with the water.

"What...is this feeling?" Aqua thought one lost time. Unable to fight back with her fading conscious. Aqua fall into a deep sleep while her body continue sink into the abyss. As her body get entirely consumed by darkness. 

It felt like an enternity. 

She thought this was the end for her. Till she feels million grains of sand prinkle her skin. It somehow brought her back from the depth of her subconscious. Though her body still feels weak, she manage to at least open her eyes. Everything look a bit blurry and dark. She blink a few times to help her vision to clear up. Slowly, but surely, Aqua can see a familiar shoreline that can only be found in a dark place.

It was the Dark Margin.

"I'm back at the beach?" Aqua try to push herself off the ground with whatever strength she have left. She look around to make sure this isn't a mere illusion. This is definitely the same shore been staying for who know how long. How she manage to return to this shore is mystery to her.

From what she can remember, Aqua meant up with a stranger in a black coat. Telling how one boy was able to saved all the worlds in the Realm of Light more than once. A possible savior that will free them from this dreadful place. Bringing a moment of peace that she haven't felt for a long time.

It all coming back to her piece by piece. She remember how the two of them were sitting on this exact shoreline together. Giving eachother company, and holding onto hope to be rescued. Until another stranger figure appeared out of nowhere, she didn't who it was but it seem he know her companion very well. She didn't understand what going on; something about some girl, as well as some kind experiment on her. But whatever it was, Aqua sense that the newcomer who share the same named with Master Xehanort is a threat.

Aqua did whatever she can to fight back. Despite having no weapon like her master's keyblade in hand. She at least used basic physical attacks until she got unmatched by a terrible creature she haven't seen for a long time. A monster that came from Terra's shadow appeared to fight for the so-called Xehanort. 

Something about it was strange. For a brief second, when it grab her by her leg and hold up to it eye level. The way it stare at her with it inhumane yellow eyes, and jagged teeth cover up with cross badges was so unnerving. It just stare at directly. She wonder by any chance it recognize her. As much she want to dwell on it, she remember how that monstrous shadow creating a powerful dark energy sphere, and send it flying at her. It came so fast she didn't have time to dodge. Which almost led her to sinking into the dark ocean. It's a miracle she survive all that.

And yet, something didn't feels right with her. There this awful ache in her head and chest. She try to suppress it, but it only grow more intense. Creating a sharp pain that slash across her mind. It made her to hiss in response, and placing her right hand on the sides of her head. 

She clenched her teeth to prevent from wailing in agony, and keep her eyes shut tightly. "Agh! My head..." The blue-haired master groan. Why...does it hurt?" She wonder. Aqua thought the piercing pain won't go away. But luckily, it slowly fade away by the second. Making her take in deep breaths like she went into labor. 

"It's gone...?" She then gently rub against her temple. Hoping it well soothes her for a bit. Until she notices an odd red color staining the tips of her fingers from the corner of her eye. She move her hand away from her head, and brought it close to her face. Seeing it up close made her eye grow wide in disbelief of what she see. "M-my hand...its all red..." 

Aqua couldn't believe it, but the evidence is right in front of her face. Indeed, her once pale skin hand that was once cover by a fingerless glove is now turn to deep crimson like blood. The glove she was wearing is gone now. 

She then bring her other hand, hopping it not same like the other one.“Please don't let it be.” The young master hopes what she seeing isn't real. But once she see her other hand, sadly turn out to be true. Her other hand are has also turn deep red as well. "No, no, no... it can't be." Aqua's head start to shakes disbelief. Unable to accept what she see is real right now.

The sounds of the waves crashing to shore suddenly caught her attention. She turn her head to look at it, and see how the tides being push and pull by the unknown force of artificial moon. Controlling how the tides move to shore, and going back to the endless dark sea. It somehow gave her an idea that she want to try for at least. With the little strength she have left, Aqua push herself off from the sand, and limp over to get near to the water. She manage to get close enough where the tides come in, before she collapse on her knees.

When the tides come to shore, Aqua dip both of her hands into the water. It was extremely cold that it sting to the very bone. But still, she keep her hands in the water hoping the water wash away the red off her hand. As the water pull back to ocean, the red color still stain her fingertips. She try again when the tide came back in, but the result was the same like the last. Aqua continue to wash her hands over and over again, hoping to wash away the crimson shades off her hand. However, no matter how many times she tries her hands are still the color red.

Aqua feels a lump forming in her throat. Almost making her choke on it as she try to take deep breaths. Her eyes start to sting by unshed layer of tears in her eyes. Making her vision grow blurry once again. She is unable to control her emotions as it start to cloud up her mind. Though she still try to hold herself together, it become mentally draining on her.

Then come a huge tide that is able to reach always up to her knees. Aqua look down at the dark water to see her own reflection cast by the false lighting of the so-called moon. Her heart break into a million pieces when finally get to see her own face. She cover her mouth with both her hands to prevent her from her crying in shocked. Her once azure blue hair is now bleached with silver minus the roots. The only clothes she wear now look blacken by darkness somehow. The frightening part is how her bell sleeves have become tattered and infused with her own flesh, that made skin look darker as well except for the upper part of her shoulder. And finally, a pair of golden orbs that mirror on the water surface are actually her eyes. Similar like the creature called Heartless eyes.

"It can't be..." Aqua couldn't take it anymore as all her emotions start to spill over. "Just...why me?" Then she feels the tears that she been holding back are now streams down her cheeks. She bend over even more to lap, and cry through cover her mouth that been build up. As the tides continue to come to shore, ignoring the poor maiden as she cry by herself.

Aqua have become a terrible amalgamation with darkness. Making her look like a terrible creature that dwell in the dark. All the hope she try to hang onto now went down the drain. Believing that nobody will help her looking like this now.


	2. Chain Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been editied. If there still any grammar mistakes, please note me in which part of paragraph that need to be fix.

_Only you’re heart is hollow enough to be a demon.  
_

_You’re weak, you’re a failure_

_Terra and Ven don’t want to be with somebody like you._

“Shut up…please shut up.” Aqua cover her ears with her crimson-colored hands. Causing her sharp nails to dig into the scalps of her head, unintentionally. Sitting on the dark shore, as she rocked back n’ forth with her knees close to her chest. Hoping the voices in her head would go away. However, no matter how much she tries; it continues to torment her.

Ever since she was corrupted by the darkness. She has been hearing these awful words that been polluting her mind for who knows how long. It could’ve been hours or even days, since time is nonexistent here. Either way, she can’t do anything about it.

Hearing those words in her head remind her of the phantom she once fought against inside a mirror. She wonder by any chance that the phantom was part of her the whole time. Even though she had defeated it long ago, its taunts still linger in her mind and continue to pain her. A terrible reminder of how much a failure she is.

_You’re nothing_

_Nobody wants to rescue you._

_You better off to become one with darkness._

“I…I…” Aqua couldn’t find the right words in her clouded mind. The cracks in her heart is getting to her. Making her feel numb from the inside, unable to feel anything but pure sorrow. “I guess…you’re right…” Her voice has become emotionless in the last part. “I’m tired of waiting…it’s hopeless.”

The hands that cover her ears slide down. Leaving them exposed to the phantom voice that continues to say horrible things to her. But at this point, she didn’t care anymore. There is no point in fighting it.

_Let your heart fall into darkness._

_You won’t have to suffer anymore._

Aqua close her eyes and place a hand over her heart. Thinking of her final thoughts before she meets her demise. She tries to remember their faces of her dearest friends. She struggles to pictured Ventus with his brightest smile that only he can make. With his eyes open that shine like clearest sky, and blonde hair that remind her of a dandelion flower. However, all she sees is him with a lifeless expression on his face. The same look he stuck with in a never ending slumber that he can’t wake up from.

“Oh, Ven…I’m sorry…” Aqua’s heart filled with despair. “I couldn’t be there to wake you up…” The hand that is over her heart clenched into a fist. Nearly gripping the discolor straps with a silver badge that she once wore proudly.

Then she starts to think of him.

“Terra…” Her heart starts to ache even more than ever before. Remembering his wonderful cobalt blue eyes, and his signature sincere smile. The more she thinks about him, the more memories of them growing up together continue to resurface. Hard to believe they did so much together, even before Ventus came into their lives.“I wish…I wish… I got to tell you how much…” A single tear come down her on the cheek.

_**Aqua…** _

All of a sudden, Aqua’s eyes open in surprised from the moment she heard a familiar voice in the dark. Then out of nowhere her entire vision turn pure white by unknown light, lasting for a brief moment until everything went dark again. Even though the Realm of Darkness have always been dark, Aqua notice something look different about this place. She can no longer hear the sounds of waves coming to shore, the bizarre rock formations with glowing stones embedded inside are no longer in sight, and the eternal night sky with its false moon are gone as well.

Aqua never seen this area before, but something about it feels familiar.

  
Strangely, she found herself standing in the middle of nowhere."Where am I now…?" Aqua gaze around to see anything familiar. But all she sees is pure darkness all around with nothing in sight, while she is the only living thing here. “Is this where the heart go when they fall?” She wondered to herself.

**_Aqua_ **

**_Where are you?_ **

“Terra?” Aqua gasped in shock. The young master begin to look around her surroundings. “Terra, where are you?”

I-I'm...h-here…

“Where exact?” She tries to get more information from him.

Although she waited patiently for him to answer, there was only silence from him. The lack of response made her feel extremely frustrated since she was so close to getting it from him. Unable to just stand there and do nothing, Aqua decides to wander through the darkness without caring about the danger that lies ahead. Trusting only in her instincts to guide her through this dark place. It’s almost like walking in the Realm of Darkness except there is no Heartless that would hunt her down.

Further down into the unknown, she begins to sense something. A familiar light she has come across whenever she meant a phantom version of Terra. The sense grows stronger and stronger, until she sees a speck of light in the dark. From where she’s standing, Aqua can see a familiar figure clouded by darkness. She notices how the person is barely standing on their own feet as if the darkness that weigh him down. There is also the sound of chains being moved and shifted, at least that's how it sounds like to her.

"Aqua...?" A familiar voice echoed through the dark.

  
“Terra!” She called out to him. Also, she sprints toward the direction where she believed she heard the voice comes from. She can feel her fragmented heart start to race from whatever emotions she has left in her. A strange mixture of hope and fear, she thinks.

Standing a short distance away from her was none other than Terra. However, there is something very wrong with him. Aqua cover her mouth in shocked to see him in a terrible position. Terra is incase in some kind of sphere, the insides have this strange blue, purple, and black with white speckles that glow. It’s kinda like cage for him. Terra was almost down on his knees if weren't for the black diamond like shape chains cuffed his wrist to hold him up. However, it pulling his arms way back that it might pulls out from his socket.

“Terra!” She cries out for him.

“A-Aqua…?” He lifted his head up, weakly. Even though his movements are restricted by chain and sphere, Terra still try to look at her. “Where are you? I can't see you.”

Aqua’s damaged heart aches immensely from what he said. She literally stands right in front of him, but Terra can't see her at all. She doesn't know if she should be saddened by the fact he can't see her, or take this as a blessing in disguise so he wouldn't have to see her what she has become.

“Yes, I'm here, Terra.” Aqua walk up to him. Once she got close enough to the dark sphere, Aqua stretch out her arms through the opening, and try to reach for Terra. Only her hands made it in then placing them on his cheeks. Terra’s eyes widen in surprise for a little then his become expression soften.

“You really are.” He said with a warm smile.

Aqua also try to smile, but seeing him like this made it hard. How can smile when somebody she cares deeply is trapped inside a sphere made from darkness. Sure, she finally found him after all these years. But she prefers to smile when he finally out, so the two of them can embrace each other at long last.

While he continues to rest his head in her hands, Aqua examine the sphere to see for any weak spots that might exist. Everything looks so infused with Terra’s body. Which make it look impossible to set him free.

“There must be a way to get you out.” She whispers.

**Who go there!?**

Both of them have become startled by the booming voice. Aqua’s golden eyes darted around the endless dark area to see where the new voice is coming from. Then all of a sudden, she heard a low groan and the sounds of chains rattled loudly. She looked back at him, and see Terra’s face with an ill expression. Terra struggle against the chain that is holding him back.

“Aqua, you need to get away from me now!” Terra sounded very fearful as he exclaimed at her.

“What, no. I won't leave you!” Aqua shakes her head in disagreement.

“Please, I don't want you to end up like-”Suddenly, Terra’s face contorted in great pain and clenched down his teeth, hard.

“Terra, what’s wrong?” She asked, worriedly.

He didn't answer because he let out a few labor breaths while shaking horribly. Terra’s body twist and turn unnaturally, while the chains strain his arms every time he flail uncontrollably. He tries to fight off whatever pain that is invading his body, while Aqua can only looked at him in distraught. Aqua want to help, but she doesn’t know what causing him so much pain. Then she sense a powerful dark aura beginning to surround them.

**Know your place, fool.**

**You're heart is one with darkness, and you must obey my command!**

Terra couldn't hold it any more. He let out the most painful human shout as dark smoke begin to surround him. Causing his entire body start to disfigure into a humanoid beast, slowly. He tries to resist, but it was futile since the process is unstoppable at this point.

“A-Aqua…!” He looked at her as his face begin to twist in pain as his eyes turn yellow.

“Terr-” Before she can finish saying his name, Aqua see sphere begin to shrink down rabidly. The only opening that is between her and Terra start to close. So many things are happening all at the same time. Even though didn't have much time to make a choice, Aqua couldn't stand any longer to see her only friend suffer like this. “No! I won't let the darkness have you again!” Without thinking twice, Aqua made a desperate attempt to rescue her tortured friend by jumping in the sphere, and able to wrap her arms around his body. Ignoring the fact that she too is getting hit by a powerful dark energy that engulf them both. However, Aqua didn't care as the darkness consume them together.

**You insolent-**

Before the unknown voice can finish speaking, everything turns white like before. Only this time it didn't lasted long until she snap out from the strange reality she was in. Aqua begins to gasp for air as if she has been underwater for a long period of time.

Once she feels settles down, Aqua begin to look around, and discover she back to the same Dark Margin she been stranded in. “I’m back to these shores.” Aqua not sure how to feel about it until something else comes to her mind. “Terra, where are you?” She called out.

As much as didn’t want to keep her hopes up, deep down she feels like Terra is with her. She remain silent for a moment. Wondering if she did manage to save Terra’s heart from being consumed by darkness. But sadly, there was no reply. Only the dreadful silent she grew to hate.

“Did I fail to save you…?” Aqua look down in shame, and place a hand over heart. Closing her eyes until she feels an odd sensations in her heart.

Aqua…? Is that you?“

Her eyes open up again when she heard in his voice. She gaze around to see if he is here with her in any shape or form.

"Yes, it’s still me!” She replied to him.“But where are you? I don’t see you.” It’s kinda odd that she can hear him, but unable to see him.

“It’s best you don’t see me.”

“Huh, why not?” There was no reply from him. This only made her aggravated that he not giving her any kind of response. “Answer me, please! I need you…here with me.” Aqua nearly choke up by her own words.

There was a long, deep sigh.“Alright, but you won’t like this.”

Aqua did not seem to understand what he meant. Until she sees her own shadow being cast by the false moonlight begin to expand by a few inches. A burst of black and blue smoke swirl together on that spot; therefore, creating a mini black hole on the sandy ground. She continues to watch as a black blur sprung out from the shadow. Then begin to take shape of a familiar humanoid shadow that she fought so many so many times.

Even though the sounds of the waves can be heard in a distant, it becomes dead silent for the two corrupted beings standing opposition sides from each other. Strangely, none of them didn’t move a muscle. Aqua can only stare at it with her own golden eyes, while it looks back at her with it yellow orbs that suppose to be its eyes. She didn’t know how to feel since her mind is overwhelmed by so many things she can’t describe. A part of her wants to fight it; however, something is holding her back. She can sense a familiar light within the shadowy beast. It's faint, but still shine like ember at night.

Just then, the monstrous raise one of it arms; making Aqua to spring up onto her feet. Thinking it’s going to attack her like so many times. Istead the massive shadow use its hand to try to pull the white bandages that criss-cross over his sharp teeth. Aqua is slightly taken aback by the sudden turn of events. She never seen that kind of behavior before. Usually it would attacked whenever it user command to do so like a guardian.

Aqua watch as it struggle to pull off the bandages, curiously. However, it's thick fingers made it difficult to do so. It’s kinda like watching a dog trying to take off a muzzle with only their paws. Seeing it fails many attempts to pull off made her feel frustrating for some odd reason. Unable to stand there and watch, Aqua walks over to the guardian with no hesitation.

The monstrous figure stops for a moment when it see Aqua coming closer to it. She tries to reach for it badges that cover its mouth. It tries to float away from her, but she was able to grab onto the white bandages without problem. The shadow guardian made some “Agh” and “Hacking” sounds through it bonded mouth. Almost like it's trying to her tell her something. But it seems she didn't understand it, Aqua is to focus on pulling off the white straps than listening to what it tries to say.

She tries to pull them apart; however, it's tougher than it looks. The white badges are infused with its dark flesh. Making it very difficult to rip them with her own strength she has. As she tries many times now, Aqua, start to wonder if it's possible to even remove them. Just when she thought it was hopeless, Aqua sees the guardian able to loop his big fingers over bandages. Aqua notices his little actions, and she did the same thing. They look at each other directly in the eye. The dark guardian made a whispering growl at her, Aqua seems to understand what they are about to do next.

Together they simultaneously pull the white x-crossed bandages until it made a tearing sound. Aqua and the guardian continue to pull when it finally rip in half, freeing its mouth fill with shark like teeth from being sealed shut. The process almost made Aqua to fall backward, but luckily, she manages to find her balance before it happened.

“A-Aqua…” The guardian made a few coughs as it spoke.

Aqua stood frozen when she heard it speak for the very first. It sounded exactly like Terra. She starts to wonder if isn't even possible for it to have his voice.

“Isn't really you?” Aqua want to make sure who's she speaking is him.

Terra’s abnormally size head dropped in shame. Unable to look at her directly with his own eyes.

“Yes, or at least, what left of me.” He begins to explain his circumstances. “Xehanort somehow stripped me from my body, and place me inside this monster.” Looking down at his own massive hands to emphasize his disfigurement.

Aqua silently growled in anger, “Xehanort.”

“This is all my fault, so many have to suffer because of me. Especially you, Aqua.” His voice starts to crack as struggle keep himself it together. “I'm the reason you're like this. I didn't want to do it, but Xehanort's heartless was able to commanded me against my will.”

“No!” Aqua snapped at him. Making him flinch by her sudden outburst by the anger in her voice. She walked up to him till she got close enough, placing her bloody-looking hands on his face, and keep it in place.“Look at me!” Aqua force his massive head to look at her. Making sure she holds onto him tight, so he wouldn't look away from her. “What you did was not your fault. It's all Master Xehanort's fault, forcing you to do terrible things you don't want to, and then taking away you from me! So don't you ever blame yourself for what he did!” Her discolored eyes are full of anger, and gleaming by a layer of unshed tears.

Terra look her with astonishment. There have been times he see get upset, but never like this before. As much as he wants to believe her, Terra still feels he should also hold responsibility for the many mistakes he made that brought them into this cruel fate. However, not wanting to upset her anymore, Terra decides to go along with it.

“Y-You're right, Aqua.” Terra agree with her, although a part of him feel otherwise.

Thinking what she said got through to him. Aqua couldn't help, but to remove her hands off his face. Then her wrap her arms around his massive shoulders, and begin to sob in the crook of his neck. Releasing all her pent up emotions she tried to hold back for so long. After all these years, she got her friend back despite his horrible appearance he’s in. But she didn't care, Aqua can still sense the true Terra deep down.

Seeing her like this made Terra to wrap his arms around her torso. Gently because he kinda afraid that his unnatural large arms might crush.

“Shhh It’s okay, I'm here now.” Whispering to her that he is here for her. “I would never leave you alone.”Believing if he says those kind of words will make her feel any better.

Aqua look up at him with her bloodshot eyes. “Promise?”

“I swear that we all be together. You, me, and Ven, too.” He added their other friend they raised together. “Just like promise we made beneath stars on that night.” Hoping saying those kinds words will keep her remaining light in her heart from fading away.

Somehow his words did made the tears in her flow less now. The corner of her reddened lips tugs to form a smile in reaction. It's been ages since got to feel this way. She has forgotten how good it feels to smile, and being comforted by somebody she cares deeply in heart. It's so overwhelmingly with her emotions all jumbled up.

  
For the first time ever, Aqua can finally feels safe and sound. As long as she with him, the darkness won't consume her heart entirely. Giving her and Terra a fighting chance to find a way out of this horrible place. Then they can finally go find and wake up Ventus, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's done! Hurray!
> 
> Thank you so much to the readers who supported the last chapter for this story. I never thought it would gather so much attention, but happy with the result it got. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter was a bit tricky to pull off. Especially with explanations of how Anti-Aqua made contact with Terra-Guardian. The best way I can explain is that Aqua allowed a bit of darkness to grow in her heart and thought of Terra strongly, which led to her and Terra to make a connection. Also remember that quick time event in which Aqua enter Terra’s heart, and the two of them use their light to damage the guardian. Well, I used that scenario to create the sitting for this chapter. It’s one of my favorite duo attacks, next to Sora and Riku duo attack in DDD. Also how Terra-Guardian is now part of Aqua is similar to Sora having Kairi’s heart inside of him situations. Everybody got that?
> 
> I hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter. Lets just say a friendly face will appear, and might help them in someway. See ya next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks the stars, I mange to write all this down while still fresh in my head. Basically, this is just a headcanon and Au I came up in tumblr not so long ago. Thinking about how Anti-Aqua technically have Terra’s and Master Xehanort's darkness. I thought it would be fun to write about it. Also how Aqua would react to her dark form. At least how interpented it at least, I don't think anybody have wrote how Aqua’s dark form reaction with the little sanity she have left. 
> 
> The second part won't be out anytime soon because final weeks is around corner. I’m not sure if I will do well or not, I can only pray that everything turn out fine. Anyways, please show you support by leaving comments and liking in anyways.
> 
> Good night everybody! Until next time.


End file.
